


This Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lost it All [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	This Time

You pulled on the little black dress that you’d bought just for this occasion. Your one year wedding anniversary with Crowley. He had booked a lavish hotel, and said he would be there waiting for you, and to arrive at 8. You put your favorite necklace around your neck, checking to make sure it was just so.

Wanting to surprise him, and be early, you drove to the hotel. You had the key in your clutch, so you made your way to the elevator and hit the 4th floor button.

It was a peaceful ride up, and you were excited. You’d been discussing starting a family, and you wanted to tell him that you wanted to. He had been for it since day one, but you wanted to enjoy time with just the two of you. As much as you knew you wanted children with him, you didn’t want to rush into things.

* * *

_“Love, I’d love nothing more than to start our family.” He told you, his face buried in your neck, his hand spread out on your lower stomach. “To see our little children running about.” He chuckled._

_You smiled at the image of him with a newborn. “Soon, Crowley. I enjoy lounging in bed whenever we want.” You told him. “And going out whenever we’d like. Things would change, let us cherish it being just us for a bit.”_

* * *

Unlocking the door, you froze. Crowley was pounding into some woman from behind, but it was what he said at that exact moment that killed you. “Can’t wait to fill you, love. See you grow round with my child.” He groaned out. “This’ll be the time. I know it.” Crowley was so into fucking her that he didn’t notice you until your rings hit him. He shot a glare in your direction, which quickly fell when he realized it was you. “Love…I…” He started. You turned and rushed out, feeling like a fool. He didn’t love you, and he never did.

* * *

Crowley stared at the hotel room door for a moment, in complete shock. He had told you 8! For a bloody reason! Pulling out of the woman, he got off the bed and picked up your rings. The woman laid on her side. “Come back to bed. This will be our night. I’ll finally be with child.” She got up, crawling over to the side of the bed, and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her hand moved down his chest, and then she pulled her nails up gently.

He growled, pulling away from her. “Get out.” He snapped.

“What?” She asked, confused. “We’ve been trying for months for a family! Now that the little prude found out, you’re throwing me out?” She asked, looking at him.


End file.
